One week
by triie
Summary: Alone, orphaned, unloved, afraid, pressured. Follow five teens as their lives change in just one simple week. Pairings in later chapters.
1. Prologue: Sunday

**Robin - Richard Grayson "Dick"**

**Starfire - Kori Anders**

**Beast boy - Garfield Logan "Gar"**

**Raven - Rachel Roth**

**Cyborg - Victor Stone**

**Bumblebee - Karen Beecher**

**Blackfire - Komi Anders**

**More characters will be introduced later

* * *

**

**Sunday 10:00 pm**

_**Lonely**_

He was lonely, no question about it. He was sitting in the couch, slowly falling asleep. The house was quiet, dark and, of course, empty… No one knew how he felt, no one knew how lonely he was, everyone just saw the class clown. He crawled up more in the couch and looked at the letter in his hand before his eyes closed. The only sound was the clock ticking. His, now green haired, head tilted to the side as he fell in to slumber, the last line written on the paper echoing in his head.

_Love, Mom and Dad. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Orphaned**_

He was orphaned, all thanks to some crook who wanted money! Lying on his bed in his new, big, but empty, room, a single tear fell down from his sapphire blue eyes as he looked on the photo on his nightstand. It showed a beautiful woman, her husband and their eight year old son, all smiling in triumph, all wearing matching spandex suits. He rolled over so that his back was facing the photo. Most people considered him the luckiest kid in the world; he could get everything he wanted! Everything except them, his parents…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Unloved**_

She was unloved. Her parents where almost never at home, and she was despised by her older sister, the one her parents left in charge. She sighed and picked up the last of her sisters clothes and put them in the laundry basket. No one cared for her, no one. She sank down on the floor and brushed away some of her red hair from her face. Upstairs she heard how the loud music came from her sister's room. How she wished her sister would notice how she felt, care for her, stop treating her like a slave… but she knew that would never happen.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Afraid**_

She was afraid. Her whole body was still shaking, still sore. She ran into her room, closed the door and locked it, before finally breathing out and collapsing on the floor. Why was he doing this to her? He was her _father_ for god's sake! She wished her mother was still alive; she would have made him stop. She didn't even dare to look in the mirror. She was afraid to look at her self; the bruises were everywhere, covering her pale skin. Things weren't supposed to be like this! She heard footsteps outside her door and waited until they faded, then she quietly cried her self to sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Pressured**_

He was pressured, enough said. He didn't know how much longer he could take it before he lost it completely. Everyone counted on him. His parents counted on him to both be a top student and help them in the lab, the coach counted on him to win, his team mates counted on him to lead them to victory. He sat on his bed, head in his hands, surrounded by the things he had to do. A book he had to read for school, some weights the coach had told him to lift to get stronger, a paper with mathematic numbers his parents wanted him to read and a phone, which he him self wanted to use. He took the phone and placed it on his night stand. He didn't have time for it; he just didn't, no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

**Now, this is just the beginning, a way for you to see what problems the five of them has. In the next chapter you'll find out more. Review!**


	2. Monday pt 1

**7:30 am:**

"Master Richard?" The friendly voice asked and Dick opened his eyes.

"Leave me alone Alfred!" He replied. "I'm tired"

"I'm just going to inform you, that if you don't get up soon, you are certainly going to be late for school" Alfred said and Dick rolled over so that he could look at the butler.

"Just give me a moment" He answered and watched as Alfred closed the door and silence once more filled the room. Dick sighed and got out of bed. He didn't want to go to school; he didn't want to do anything right now. But he knew what Bruce would say, and do, if he skipped school.

He walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with some cold water. He had to get out of the tired stage, because if he was tired he would think about sleeping, and then he would most certainly think about how much he wanted his dream from last night to come true, how much he wanted it never to have happened.

He walked back into his room and up to his closet, where he picked out a white, button up shirt and a couple of jeans. After getting dressed, his eyes wandered to the photo on his nightstand. _They're dead_, he told him self. _They're dead and they're never coming back!_ He still couldn't believe it had been seven years. Seven years with the memory of his parent's terrified faces as they hurtled to their deaths…

He quickly looked away from the picture and rushed out from his room, down stairs and towards the dining room. Alfred was there pouring up a cup of tea, and the smell of eggs and toast hit Dick in the face. He smiled at the old butler.

"Smell's delicious" He said and then noticed that Alfred had only set the table for one person. "Where's Bruce?" He asked.

"Master Bruce had an early morning meeting" Alfred answered and Dick sighed quietly to him self as he sat down by the table. He had been adopted by a billionaire, a billionaire that never was around.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**7:55 am: **

_I so need a moped!_ Gar thought as he ran down the street towards the school. If only his parents were home, they would have woken him up in time! He shook his head, still running. They wouldn't come back just like that, they were studying genetic codes in Africa, they were doing the thing they loved.

Gar couldn't understand how people could wish their parents weren't around. Sure it might feel good for a while, throwing parties whenever you wanted, no one nagging you about going to bed, or doing your home work, or doing your chores. But then the loneliness would fall in, just like it had to him. He was alone at all times, Christmas, his birthday...

He had to take care of the house by him self too, and by food. His parents had left him access to their bank account so that he could make it, although the neighbours did check up on him sometimes. In the two years they had been gone, he had received a letter every now and then, all ending with Love, Mom and Dad.

He often wished they had taken him with them, actually he wished that all the time. But then he remembered that they only left him at home to protect him from dangerous diseases and animals.

Suddenly, the school building appeared in front of him as he turned around a corner. He was there, and he was going to make it in time! He slowed down and ran a hand through his green hair. It was a new day, with new jokes to tell, and more lonely time to kill.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**10****:30 am: **

Rachel opened her locker just as a couple of bigger guys passed her. She recognized them as half the Jump City high football team. One of them bumped in to her, probably on purpose, and she lost balance for a second but quickly regained it. She took the books she needed for her next class, closed her locker and walked down the hall, eyes on her shoes.

It felt like everyone was staring at her. Were some of the bruises showing? No, the dark blue hoodie covered her upper body and most of her face, while the black jeans hid the marks on her legs. Still, she had to check it out just to be sure.

She headed towards the girls bathroom and breathed out as soon as she entered. It was empty, just like usual. The bathroom on this floor wasn't as new and fancy as the others, and she wasn't even sure if it was in line to be renovated. No one usually was in here, except Rachel her self. She walked up to one of the mirrors and looked at her self, no bruises could be seen. Suddenly, she felt the urge to see how bad it really was. She brought the hood down from her face and carefully looked at her self in the mirror, afraid of what she might see. Her violet eyes looked tired, her short dark hair was a bit messy, but at least the bruises wasn't showing, thanks to the makeup she'd applied.

Rachel usually didn't wear make up, it was only good for one thing, hiding the only evidence that showed what her father was doing to her. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and Rachel quickly pulled the hood back up before she spun around to see a tall, read headed girl. The girl smiled weakly and Rachel noticed that she had been crying.

"I'm sorry" The girl said. "I thought this room would be empty" She turned around to leave, and for some weird reason, Rachel's mouth opened.

"Why are you crying?" The words shocked both her self and the girl, who turned around. _Why did I just ask her that?_ Rachel thought. _Now she's just going to cry her heart out about how her oh so popular boyfriend dumped her! _

"It's nothing" The girl answered. "It's just some family issues" _It can't be worse then mine_, Rachel said to her self. "My name is Kori, by the way" The girl said.

"Rachel" Rachel simply replied. "And I have to go, or I'll be late for class" Then she walked pass Kori and out through the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**1:15 pm: **

Victor sunk down in his chair and looked at his lab partner Karen Beecher, or Bee as she preferred to be called, who was listening to the teacher with great attention. Every now and then she wrote something down in her notebook. Victor couldn't believe how she could stay so focused at this point, then again, he had been up half the night.

Suddenly, she leaned back in her chair and looked at him, meeting his eyes, and Victor who hadn't been ready for it, almost jumped. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Nothing" Victor answered. "Let's just start with the experiment" Karen shrugged and picked up her safety goggles that were lying on the desk, Victor did the same thing. They both stood up to have a better view over the chemicals and what they were doing.

As soon as the liquid Karen had prepared had started to boil over the small flame, Victor raised a bottle and just as he poured it down, Karen gasped.

"No!" She exclaimed. But it was too late. Sparks flew as the liquid started to boil up even more then it was suppose to and soon it was running down on the table.

"Dodge!" A voice suddenly said from behind them and both Victor and Karen quickly bent down. They heard the sound of a fire extinguisher and realized that the danger was over when it stopped spraying. They both stood up to see their chemistry experiment covered in foam. The teacher was on his way up to them and while Karen cursed under her breath, Victor turned around to see a boy with spiky, jet black hair with a fire extinguisher in his hands. Victor immediately recognized him; it was Dick Grayson, the richest kid in school.

"Thanks man" He said and Dick shrugged.

"I'm sitting next to the wall with the extinguisher" He replied.

"Mr. Stone!" The teacher's familiar voice suddenly said and Victor turned to face him. "What exactly were you, one of my best students, thinking when you mixed those two chemicals?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think clearly, I didn't get much sleep last night" Victor answered and looked down. It was all too much! He could have hurt someone just because of all the pressure he was under. Last night he'd lifted weights and studied until he finally fell asleep on his bed, with a book still in his hands and the weights still next to him. He didn't brush his teeth, he didn't get undressed he didn't do anything then what other people wanted him to do!

Right then, the head ache appeared again and Victor thought his head would explode. In the last couple of weeks the head ache had appeared as quickly as it had disappeared and Victor soon couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled. He was so getting in trouble for this, and he really didn't have time to get in trouble.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**2:20 pm: **

Sigh was all Kori could do as she walked to her last class. She had gotten late for school today because her sister forgot to wake her up. _At least Komi's picking me up after school_, she thought.

She turned around the corner and didn't notice the person coming from the opposite way. The two collided and fell down, their books all over the floor.

"I'm sorry" Kori mumbled. "I didn't see you coming around the corner" First then she looked at the person she had collided with. It was Dick Grayson, the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, and one of the most popular guys in school. He was wearing a white button up shirt that went well with his spiky black hair and his sapphire blue eyes made Kori feel weak.

"Let me help you" He said and offered her a hand. Kori accepted it and they both stood up. "Should I help you pick up your books?" He asked and Kori just simply nodded. In a short time, he had collected both his and her books and handed her the ones she owned.

"Thank you" Kori mumbled and couldn't help but look at him. No one had treated her kindness like that in years.

"What are you looking at?" Dick asked. "Nothing" Kori replied. "I have to get to class" She hurried down the hall, books pressed tight against her chest. She was afraid to stay with him for to long, he was nice, and not to talk about handsome. She thought he was cute, and she couldn't allow herself to think anything else. She could never get him, so why even bother wanting to.

She was just simply Kori, or as her sister put it, poor, plain and dull Kori. She knew many of the things her sister said weren't true, like that their parents didn't love her, but she still couldn't help but to let the words get to her. After all, her sister had turned eighteen, and was the one in charge while their parent's travelled through the world; it had been their dream for many years.

Kori reached her class room and took a seat in the back, near a familiar girl in a, too big, dark blue hoodie. It was the girl from earlier that day, the girl Kori had met when she walked in to the bathroom to cry. Kori didn't really know why she'd been crying, the tears had suddenly just started to come, but she had a feeling it had to do with her sister, who had been what Kori had been thinking of when her eyes had started to water.

**I hope you got a better look at the problems the five have, and that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Review! **


	3. Monday pt 2

**4:10 pm: **

One. Two. Three. Four.

Kori counted the raindrops that landed on her face. The dark skies made her feel even worse. Komi wasn't coming, and the rain would soon be pouring down. She couldn't walk home, and the bus had already gone. She sighed. Even if she did find a way to get home, Komi had the keys.

Suddenly a red motorcycle pulled up next to her and Kori looked at the driver. He was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. His face was hidden by the dark glass on the helmet. What does he want? She thought and felt the panic building up.

Right then, the driver removed his helmet to reveal a face Kori recognized. "What do you want?" She asked and Dick looked at her.

I was on my way back home from the mall and I saw you standing here in the rain" He answered. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

"I'm very alright, thank you" Kori said and sounded angrier then she intended. "My sister's coming to pick mew up any minute now"

"Does she look like you except with black hair and dark eyes?" Dick asked. "…'Cause in that case she entered the mall when I left" Kori looked down and her wet hair fell in her face.

"Great" She mumbled. "I have no ride home and no way to contact my sister"

"You could follow me home" Dick said. "Unless you don't find it creepy, you know, since I don't even know your name" Kori looked up at him. Why was he being so nice to her? She couldn't go with him… Then again, she really didn't have another choice.

"My name is Kori" She said. "And I guess I don't really have another choice" Dick gave her a small smile.

"Here, you can have my helmet" He said and handed it to her. She shook her head.

"No, you take it, or else it will be hard for you to see how you drive thanks to the rain" Dick shrugged and put his helmet back on as she climbed up behind him on the motorcycle.

"Hang on tight" He said Kori wrapped her arms around him as they took of.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**4:11 pm: **

Rachel was sitting in her room, reading a book, when there suddenly was a knock on her door. "Rachel!" Her father called.

"What do you want?" She asked and walked up to the door.

"I want to see you for a second!" Her father answered from the other side of the door. Rachel's eyes widened. Every time he wanted to _"see"_ her, it always ended with at least one more bruise.

"Go away!" She yelled. "I'm doing my homework" She heard how her father mumbled something before his footsteps disappeared down the hall. Raven sighed. She really needed someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't judge her, someone who didn't know her.

She took her laptop and logged in on IM, after a minute or so, she got a message.

**Lonelywolf**: Hi there!

**Raven**: Do I know you?

**Lonelywolf**: I don't think so.

**Raven**: Then how do I know you're not a creep who lives in a basement?

**Lonelywolf**: You don't, but I can assure you, I'm not.

**Raven**: I guess I'll have to trust your word.

**Lonelywolf**: Yep, so you have your self to blame if it turns out that I do live in a basement with just a computer, a chair, and a bed!

**Lonelywolf**: Oops, spilled my secret ;-)

**Raven**: Lol

Rachel usually didn't write things like lol, but Lonelywolf actually made her snicker.

**Lonelywolf**: Glad someone thinks I'm funny.

**Raven**: No one else does?

**Lonelywolf**: No one I know by person, I'm kind of lonely.

**Raven**: There by your name.

**Lonelywolf**: Exactly!

**Raven**: Can I tell you a secret?

She was surprised by her own actions. She had just begun to tell a stranger her father was abusing her. What in the world was she thinking!?

**Lonelywolf**: Sure.

Rachel thought long and hard before she finally did the one thing she could do.

**Raven has logged off. **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**4: 18**** pm: **

Gar looked at the screen with a surprised look on his face. Why in the world would "Raven" log off just like that? He sighed. Guess he was lonely again. He turned of the computer and decided to do some homework instead, even though he hated home work.

He sat down and just stared at the lines and circles that were suppose to be his geometry home work. He didn't get it at all. Maybe he should run over to the neighbours and ask them to help him? No, that wasn't a good idea. Because about everyone was at work except Mr. Wilson, and he hated kids.

_Guess I'll just have to watch some TV!_ He thought and jumped down on the couch were he grabbed the remote and started to zap between the channels. He finally found a rerun of the first season of the Simpsons and laid back.

_God I'm lonely!_ He said to himself as the intro to the second episode started. He turned of the TV and sat up. He'd just gotten an idea, he should write a letter to his parents! Wait, they lived in a hood in the jungle, they had no address! He sighed.

_Stupid jungle!_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**4: 20 pm: **

"Victor!" Victor immediately woke up by the sound of his mother voice. He still couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep while doing his math homework.

"What is it?" He yelled and quickly sat up straight.

"Could you come down here for a second?" His father yelled.

"Coming!" Victor replied as he slowly made his way downstairs.

"Your chemistry teacher just called" His mother said as he entered the kitchen. "He told us you caused a little accident"

"Because you weren't paying attention to what you were doing" His father finished and Victor looked down.

"I think you have to study your chemicals more" His mom said and his dad nodded.

"I think that would be for the best, and he can help out more in the lab, then he'll learn even more about what you should and shouldn't mix together" He said. "What do you say about that Victor? Fair punishment?"

"I guess so" Victor replied.

"Good, then we want to see you in the lab directly after school" His dad said.

"Got it" Victor answered and left the kitchen, with one more thing on his to do list, one more thing he really didn't have time to do.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**4:23 pm: **

"Here we are" Dick said as he opened the front door so Kori could enter. He could see on her face that she was impressed.

"Your house is almost as big as our entire school" She said just as Alfred walked up to them.

"Good evening master Richard" He greeted. "And who might this little lady be?"

"Kori Anders" Kori answered and Alfred smiled.

"Well miss Anders" He said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you" Kori replied. "I just need to use the phone" Dick looked at her. She was cold, he could tell it by how her voice was shaking a bit. Her long, red hair was soaked and hung down in front of her pretty face, her pretty face with the amazing emerald green eyes, and her wet clothes clung to her body.

"Let me show you were it is" Alfred said and Kori followed him out of the hall, leaving Richard alone. He took of his jacket and couldn't help but smile. Kori just seemed so, different. He'd been surprised to find her standing outside the school.

He decided to check if Bruce was home while Kori made the phone call. He quickly walked upstairs and towards Bruce's office. When he reached it, he knocked on the door before opening it. No Bruce. Dick did however notice that one of the windows was open and thought it would be best to close it. The window was just behind Bruce's desk so after closing it, Dick couldn't help but notice what was lying on the desks hard surface. Tickets. He picked them up and eyes widened. Circus tickets! And not just any circus tickets, tickets to Haley's circus, _the _circus.

Dick quickly put them back on the desk and left the office, careful to close the door behind him. "Master Richard?" A voice suddenly asked and Dick looked to his right to see Alfred standing there.

"Alfred?" He asked. "Where's Kori?"

"After making the phone call, I told her to wait in your room while I went to look for you" Alfred answered. Dick stared at the butler. His room!? He quickly ran pass the butler and towards his room, the door was half open. He hurried in to see Kori sitting on his bed, the photo of his parents in her hand.

She looked up at him. "Dick" She began. "Are these your parents?"

"That's none of your business!" Dick answered.

"Dick, I was just as-"

"I said it was none of your business!" Dick said, interrupting her.

"I think it's time for me to leave" Kori said and stood up, putting the photo back on the nightstand where it belonged.

"I think Alfred can give you a ride home" Dick answered and Kori looked at him.

"I'll ask him" She said and walked pass him, out through the door. Dick sighed. Why had he acted like such a jerk? Maybe it was the fact that Bruce had gotten tickets to Haley's circus and not even told him about it? He walked up to his bed and lay down. He'd finally met a girl who didn't cling on him, a girl who was polite and pretty, who didn't seem to treat him differently because he was rich, and he'd just spoiled it all!

_My life sucks!_ He thought and closed his eyes.

* * *

**I know that Gar's part was short, but I really didn't know what to write about him, or Victor for that matter. I focused mostly on Dick/Kori in this chapter. Hope you liked the chapter and please review! **


	4. Tuesday

A/N: I would like to thank all you people that had reviewed and added the story to favourites and alerts. You guys rock!

**

* * *

7: 25 am: **

Kori woke up by being plashed in the face with cold water. She screamed and immediately sat up. "You're awake now" Komi said and put down the glass she was holding on Kori's nightstand.

"Komi, why did you do that?" Kori asked.

"Because I wanted to wake you up so that you can check which of my new washed clothes are dry" Komi answered and was just about to leave when Kori opened her mouth.

"Why can't you check that you're self?" She asked and Komi looked at her like she was crazy, before starting to laugh.

"Very funny, little sister" She said before she left Kori's room. Kori sat up and sighed. At least today had to be better then yesterday. First, Dick had yelled at her, for no reason, then she had to wait outside until her sister returned from some party, and then she had to clean up the mess her sister had left behind when she went to the party!

She got out of bed and walked up to her closet, it was quite empty. She finally decided for a pink sweater and a jean skirt, with pink flip flops. She quickly brushed both her hair and her teeth before she ran down stairs to the laundry room and checked how many of her sisters clothes were dry. Then she quickly foiled them and put them in a basket before carrying them up to her sister's room.

"Komi, I have your clothes!" She called. It took a few minutes before Komi opened the door, and Kori could tell that she'd been sleeping.

"Why did you wake me up?" Komi asked with a harsh tone and Kori suddenly felt really small.

"You told me to check which clothes that were dry" She got out and Komi glared at her.

"I didn't tell you to wake me up did I?" She asked. "Now, get your ass downstairs and don't you bother me again until you come home after school, get it?" Kori just nodded, she was a bit scared. Komi slammed the door shut in front of her face and she slowly walked down stairs, feeling how her eyes started to water.

_I'm not going to cry_! She told her self. _I'm not going to cry!_ But in that very second, one single tear fell down her cheek.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**11: 32 am: **

Gar glanced at his partners for the new geography project. On of them, was Rachel Roth. He had to admit, she seemed a bit, different, or creepy maybe. Her hood covered most of her face, and he really didn't know what to think about her.

The other one was scarier to him, but in a completely different way. He was big and buff, and bald. His name was Victor Stone; he was the football team's quarterback. Right now, he was sitting with his head in his hands, kind of looking like he had a head ache.

The three of them was sitting around a table, waiting for one of the other two to say something. Finally Rachel spoke.

"Let's do it like this" She began. "We'll each write something about the country and then put it together, no problems and basically no talking" Vic and Gar just looked at her.

"Isn't this supposed to be a group project?" Gar asked.

"I'm not much of a group person" Rachel replied and Gar didn't find that so surprising. He wondered what she looked like under that hood, she probably had lots of mascara and black eyeliner, like many other Goth's. He wondered if he'd ever find out.

"What do you say Victor?" She suddenly asked with her stern tone.

"I just wanna get this over with" Victor answered. "I have other things to do" Right then, Gar remembered something he'd heard.

"Yeah, I heard you almost blew up the science lab!" He said and Victor glared at him. Suddenly, he was smacked in the head by Rachel.

"What was that for?" He asked and placed a hand on his aching head.

"Do you really need to ask?" She asked and Gar foiled his arms on the desk before leaning his head on them, looking away from both her and Vic and towards the board where the teacher was writing down which country each group was assigned.

_Stupid Rae!_ He thought and suddenly, he felt like he just had to try calling her that.

"Is it okay if I call you Rae?" He asked and looked at her for one second, before receiving another smack in the head from her. He placed his head on his arms again and quietly cursed under his breath.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**1:55**

Victor slammed his locker shut and headed towards his next class, P.E. He started to think about the geography project and realized that he had to get to the library and do some research on the exiting country of Sweden!

He still couldn't get the scene of how Rachel had smacked Gar in the head after he called her Rae. She seemed to be a bit different, if you put it that way. Very quiet, the type who mostly kept to her self.

Gar on the other hand was her opposite. He was the class clown, even more since he coloured his hair green! Victor wondered what kind of team the three of them would make? How in the world could they ever work together?

"Hey, wait up!" A familiar voice shouted and he turned around to see Karen Beecher running towards him. He stopped walking so that she could catch up with him.

"What's up Sparky?" She asked when she reached him.

"Sparky?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"You mad sparks fly from out chemistry assignment" Karen answered. "You do the math"

"Ha, ha. Very funny Bee" Victor answered sarcastically and she looked at him.

"You called me Bee" She said.

"So? What?" Victor asked.

"You never done that before, no matter how many times I told you to" She answered and he smiled at her.

"Tell you what" He began. "If you never call me Sparky again, not in private, and absolutely not in public, I'll call you Bee" Karen thought for a moment.

"I'll think about it" She said. "See you in detention Sparky!" Then she ran off. Victor stopped. He'd forgotten about detention! He and Karen had gotten three days detention thanks to the little accident. Yesterday it hadn't been a problem for him because his parents didn't get home until late, but today they wanted to see him in the lab! Oh, this was NOT good.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**3: 05 pm: **

Dick leaned his back against the locker and tilted his head back; hitting it in the locker's cold, hard surface. It hurt a bit, but it was worth it. He had to apologize to Kori, no matter what.

Yesterday he'd let his angry feelings towards Bruce go out on her. It had taken him almost the entire day, but he'd finally found out which locker that was hers. He looked around and suddenly saw Kori coming around the corner. She was alone. As soon as her eyes lay on him, she quickly turned around and Dick quickly reacted.

"Kori, wait!" He called and ran after her. He reached her, but she just continued walking. "Please Kori, say something to me!" He begged, following her. "I didn't mean to act the way I did against you yesterday, I was mad about something else and let my feeling go out on you!"

Finally Kori stopped. "Save your excuses" She answered. Without even looking at him, and then continued down the hall, quicker steps this time.

"Kori!" He called after her. "You still have to leave your books!" He didn't know she'd heard him or not, just that she was getting further and further away.

_Great!_ He thought. _She won't even listen to me!_ He buried his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans and let his head hang low as he turned around and walked towards the closets exit. The day was over, and she was still mad at him.

"Richie-poo!" A loud voice suddenly shouted from behind him and he froze. _Anyone but her!_ He slowly turned around to see Katrina Moth, or Kitten as she wanted to be called, coming against him. She was wearing a way to tight, pink tube top and a pair of tight fitting jeans. Her blond hair lay perfectly in place and reached to her bony shoulders.

"I can't talk right now Katrina" He said and she looked at him seductively.

"I've told you to call me Kitten" She replied in a purring voice.

"Right" Dick mumbled. "Like I said, _Kitten_, I can't talk right now"

"But I just wanted to invite you to my party this Friday!" Kitten answered. "Please Richie-poo"

"I'll get back to you on that one, okay?" Dick replied, spun around and hurried down the hall, away from her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**5:17 pm: **

**Lonelywolf: **So, how was your day?

Rachel smiled to herself, she'd just started logged in on IM and already she got a message from Lonelywolf.

**Raven**: Weird, I got some new project partners, and I don't think it will work out.

**Lonelywolf**: I know what you're going through; I got some project partners today too, and one of them is like my complete opposite.

**Raven:** Like what? Does he/she wear her clothes the wrong way with shoes on his/her hands?

**Lonelywolf:** Hey, I didn't know you did funny!

**Raven:** I don't

**Lonelywolf:** Really?

**Raven:** Really.

**Lonelywolf:** You know, you never told me your secret.

"Rachel!" A voice suddenly yelled. "I need to see you for a moment!" Rachel started to feel worried. She quickly typed a message to Lonelywolf.

**Raven:** Something's come up, bye.

**Raven has logged of. **

Rachel walked up to her door and carefully opened it, just to be slapped in the face, hard. She moved a hand to the spot where her father's hand had hit her.

"That'll teach you to open your door when I tell you to!" He shouted. Rachel swallowed. She knew there was more to come.

* * *

**In this chapter, there were more different times in a day, which is the reason for that this chapter wasn't a part 1. I didn't want much more to happen in one day. If you wonder, I'm focusing on Raven's "relationship" with Lonelywolf when it's her part of the chapter. I want them to connect. **

**If there's anything you would like to read, then just review and tell me. **


	5. Wednesday pt 1

AN: Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, you rock!

* * *

**7: 30 am: **

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, glanced at the alarm clock and sat up, moaning in pain. Her ribs were sore, but she was thought she lucky her father hadn't done something worse!

She got out of bed and looked her self fin the mirror. Her arms and legs were full of bruises. She pulled up her the too big, dark t-shirt she slept in to right below her breasts. She could clearly see the big and ugly bruise on her left side.

She made a face at her self and then let go of the t-shirt and let the fabric fall down over her upper body again. Then she walked up to her closet and picked out a black hoodie and a pair of dark jeans.

It felt relieving to put them on, watching her bruises kind of disappear, hidden by the clothing. Then she left her room and walked to the bathroom, careful not to make any noise that could wake her father up, he was never up at this hour.

She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Then she opened the cabinet over the sink and picked out the makeup she needed. It had taken her a while to find a tone that matched her pale skin, but she'd succeeded.

She began to cover up the bruises on her face, one by one. The makeup usually lasted until after school hours, and she always skipped gym class, not that anyone really cared.

Finally, the bruises were almost completely invisible and she pulled the hood over her head, hiding her pretty, but bruised, face from the world. ¨

It was time to go to school.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**7:****35 am: **

"Victor, are you in here?" A male voice asked and Victor looked up from under the hood of the car.

"Hi dad" He said and continued to work on the engine. He'd gotten up extra early just to make time for it, he loved his car!

"I wish you were as attached to your school work as you are to this car" His father replied.

"Dad, sorry I didn't show up last night, but I forgot about detention" Victor quietly said, eyes focused on what he was doing.

"Well, today we want to see you in the lab directly after detention" His dad answered and Victor looked up at him.

"I can't, I have practice" He replied and his dad crossed his arms.

"Then skip practice" He said. "We have a lot of work to do, and you have a lot to learn"

"Skip practice!?" Victor asked. "I can't do that, we have our most important game this Friday!"

"If you ask me, your grades are more important then your football team. By the way, it's time to get ready for school" His dad answered and then left the garage. Victor left the car and walked up to the desk top where he kept his tools and quickly slammed his fist into the wooden surface. The tools actually left the desk top for a second but then fell down again.

Victor sighed. He knew it wasn't such a big a deal to get mad about, but still, it meant he had to disappoint someone, or in this case, many someone's, his coach and his team. After all, his parents set the rules.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**7:40 am: **

"Bruce?" Dick asked as he entered the dining room and was very surprised to see his adoptive father sitting there by the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Is something wrong Dick?" Bruce asked and looked at the boy.

"Just the fact that you're around" Dick muttered and sat down by the table where he started to poke on his eggs.

"Sorry I haven't been around much lately" Bruce said and Dick wasn't sure if the man had heard his comment or not. "It's been a lot going on now" Bruce continued and Dick looked at him.

"I understand, I have lived here for seven years you know!" He answered, but Bruce didn't seem to notice the annoyed tone on his voice. Alfred on the other hand must have, because he quickly walked up to Dick and poured up some juice in his glass.

"So, Alfred tells me you had a visitor a few nights ago, a young girl" Bruce said and Dick, who'd just taken the first sip of the juice, almost spit the liquid out.

"What's your point?" He asked once he'd been able to swallow.

"I was just wondering how serious you are with this girl, and why I haven't heard anything about her from you" Bruce answered.

"Yeah, like you've been telling me the entire truth!" Dick said sarcastically and Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked and Dick stood up, putting his hand down on the table, really hard, making the setting tremble.

"You got circus tickets and you didn't even tell me!" He shouted and pointed a finger at Bruce.

"Oh my" Alfred mumbled and looked from Dick to Bruce.

"Forget it, you don't even care!" Dick said and then stormed out of the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**10:30 am: **

Running laps. That was the one thing Kori hated, except maybe Dick Grayson. Although she really didn't hate him, hate was such a strong word; she more disliked him a lot.

Something else that made running laps worse was that this was one of the very few lessons she shared with Dick Grayson. And, they had been assigned to the same team when they where going to have a relay race.

Right now, Kori was waiting for Dick to finish his lap, reach her and hand her the stupid stick so that she could just get this over with. She sighed and turned around so that she could see how far Dick had gotten, and be ready if he didn't have much left.

But she hadn't been counting on one thing, how damn good he looked right then. It was an exhausting run, so a light sweat had appeared on his forehead and his black hair was a mess. The sun was shining down, making him glisten in just the right places and the white t-shirt he wore was clutching tight to his chest, making the muscles on his well trained upper body very visible.

He didn't have a long way left to run and he reached her very soon, holding out the stick towards her.

"Kori, go!" He said and she just grabbed the stick and started to run. She didn't want to stay near him for to long when he looked like that, it was too risky.

She didn't want to think he was hot, not after the way he treated her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**2:55 pm: **

Gar sat by his desk, an empty paper in front of him, chewing on his pencil. He should be writing about Sweden's royalties right now, but he wasn't thanks to two things.

1. He couldn't stop thinking about his IM pal Raven, and her secret that she never told him. He just didn't get it. Why ask to tell someone your secret and then never do it?

2. He didn't know what to write! He hadn't read a thing last night!

"Can't get anything done?" Victor, who was sitting next to him suddenly asked.

"I don't even know what to write about!" Gar answered. "What can you really write about a royal family?"

"A lot of things" Rachel answered.

"Oh, yeah?" Gar asked. "Then tell me something" Right then, the bell rang, telling them that class was over and everyone started to pack their things together.

"Hey Rae" Gar said and she turned to him. "I mean Rachel" He quickly said. "Couldn't we talk this over on IM or something?" She sighed.

"Why not?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Sweet, I call my self Lonelywolf" He replied.

"Look, I got to go" Rachel quickly said, gathered her things and hurried out of the classroom.

"Lonelywolf?" Victor asked. "I imagine you calling your self grass stain or something like that"

"Ha ha, very funny" Gar replied. "What's your IM name? Big and cranky?"

"Don't call me cranky!" Victor shouted but then smirked. "You can just call me Victor or maybe Vic" Gar smiled, _Vic _wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please reivew!**


	6. Wednesday pt 2

AN: Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers adn you amazing people who added this story to your favorites and alerts list! You guys all rock!

**

* * *

**

**3:18 pm: **

Victor jogged out on the football court, and the coach looked surprised by the sighed of him. "Stone?" He asked. "Why aren't you in uniform?"

"I can't do practice today coach" Victor answered. "I have to help my parents in their lab after school"

"Can't you just be a little late?" The coach asked. "We really need our quarter back"

"Sorry, coach" Victor answered. "But if I don't go today, my parents will get mad and I probably won't be able to play at all on Friday"

"In that case, your excused form practice today, but I expect to see you tomorrow, or else I won't allow you to play" The coach answered and Victor swallowed.

"Got it coach" He answered and then slowly left the court, ignoring the surprised looks from his team mates.

It just wasn't fair! He worked hard, he studied, he practiced! But it never seemed to be enough! His steps got angrier as he continued up towards the school parking lot. Perhaps a nice drive with his car would make him feel better.

He reached his car and just as he was going to open the door, he heard noises. His curiosity got to him, even if he knew he really had to go to the lab. He walked towards the source of the noise and up towards the school.

The closer he got, the louder it seemed to get, and he heard voices. "Where are you going clown?" Someone asked and right then, Victor walked around the corner to see a couple of familiar faces.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**3: 26 pm: **

"Where are you going clown?" Fang Peterson asked and shoved Gar up against the wall, hard. Right then, someone walked around the corner and everyone turned their head around.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Victor Stone asked with a stern face, it was actually a bit intimidating.

"Aren't you supposed to be at practice?" Fang asked and his little "crew" agreed.

"Green bean here was just offering us to copy his homework" One of them said and Victor looked at Gar, who just looked down. That wasn't a bit true. He had just been walking towards the parking lot when he'd heard noises, and then he'd found Fang and his guys taunting and pushing a freshmen. But of course, they had turned on Gar instead and let the little guy go.

"You want this guy's homework?" Victor asked and pointed on Gar. "I have him as a project partner and trust me, he can't even spell homework!"

"Hey!" Gar protested but then realized where Victor was going. "I know how to spell homework!" He took a deep breath and then "spelled" the word out. "H-o-m-v-o-r-c!" Fang and the guys just looked at him, before Fang let go of him gave him a push to the ground.

"Thanks for the tip, Stone" Fang said. "Come on guys!" They started to walk and Victor grinned.

"Anytime guys!" He called after him. "Next time you can do your homework yourself, the weak ones are usually never bright!" As soon as Fang and the other were out of sight, Gar got back up on his feet.

"Thanks dude" He said and held up a hand, waiting for a high five. Victor just looked at his hand, and just as Gar was about to lower it again, he slapped his hand against it.

"Anytime… _dude_" He replied. "Need a ride home? Or perhaps to the library you didn't get much done, and I doubt Rachel will contact you!"

"Do I ever!" Gar exclaimed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**3: 30 pm: **

Raven hurried down the streets of the city, pass shops and people, not even really watching were she was going. She had to get home, or else her father would be really mad! He hated it when she wasn't home when he got home early from work.

Rachel had walked directly from school to the park in the middle of the city to think things over. She still couldn't believe it, Lonelywolf had seemed to be so… not unlike her.

It just didn't seem right, the first guy she'd ever kind of related to, heck, she'd even almost exposed her secret to him, and he had to turn out to be Garfield Logan!

She didn't really know much about Gar, other than that he was a green haired guy who was considered the class clown! And that was enough for her. They were too different to even hang out, or do school projects for all that matters!

She ran right pass the flower shops and accidentally collided with the guy who'd just walked out. "Watch were you're going!" She snapped and then looked at the guy. It wasn't hard to recognize him, even with the sun glasses he was wearing. It was Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adoptive son.

Then it hit her. _Richard Grayson in a flower shop!? What in the world was he doing there?_ "Sorry" He said, without any clear emotion. "But it was your fault as well" His voice sounded a bit angrier this time.

"What in the world is billionaire heir Richard Grayson doing at the local flower shop?" She asked.

"Call me Dick" He replied shortly.

"Whatever. Can't you just fly in perfect flowers form Europe or something?" Rachel asked. He looked at her.

"No one does that" He answered, his voice sounding like: everyone knows that! She rolled her eyes and got up on her feet.

"They're for some super rich girl you have to impress aren't they?" She asked once he'd gotten up and he looked at her, questioning. "The flowers" She said and pointed towards the sign above the shop's door.

"She's not rich" He answered. "And I don't have to impress her, just beg for her forgiving, wait, why am I telling you this? Even better, why are you asking?"

"I wonder the same thing" Rachel replied. "Now, I'm running very late and my father gets annoyed when I am"

"What's he going to do?" Richard asked. "Hit you?" Rachel knew he was just joking, but it hit her where it really hurt.

"Good bye" She said sternly and then hurried down the street.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**3:45**** pm: **

Kori was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was bored. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of the door bell.

"Kori, get that!" She heard Komi called and she quickly got of her bed and ran down stairs. She rushed up to the front door and opened it to see a teenager, perhaps a year older then her self, standing there and holding a bouquet of the most beautiful, and perfect, white roses she'd ever seen.

"I have a dozen of white roses to Ms. Anders" The boy said and Kori noticed he had a uniform form the local flower shop. Right then, Komi walked up to them, and her steps got quicker once she noticed the roses.

"Ms. Anders?" She asked. "That would be me. I have tons of admirers! Let me guess, the card says something like: I love you Komi!" BY then the flower boy had already handed Kori the roses and she peeked at the card to see what it said.

"Actually..." The boy began but Kori interrupted him.

"They're for me!" She exclaimed and Komi's eyes widened.

"What!?" She exclaimed and snatched the card that had been lying on top of the bouquet. "Kori, in China, white is the colour of sorrow. I'm really sorry for acting the way I did, please forgive me? Sincerely, Dick Grayson" She read and her eyes widened. "Dick Grayson!?"

She slammed the door shut right in front of the guys face and Kori heard his angry steps as he walked away. "You know Dick Grayson?" Komi asked and Kori simply nodded as she walked towards the kitchen to get a vase for her flowers.

"We met in school, but he was kind of rude to me, but know I kind of think I should forgive him" She answered.

"Kind of?" Komi asked. "He's rich, he's famous and he's hot! If you don't want him, I'll have him, after all, he's only like two years younger then me, and he can buy me lots of expensive stuff"

"Komi" Kori exclaimed and stared at her sister. How could she even think of using a nice guy like Dick for his money? But she had to admit, her sister was right about something, he was hot…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**7:01 pm: **

"Dick, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bruce asked and Dick put down the book he was reading and looked towards the door way.

"Sure" He mumbled and Bruce sat down next to him in one of the couches in the library.

"Look, Dick" He began. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the tickets. I just didn't know how you would react, and I didn't want you to relive memories of your parents passing away" Dick looked at him.

"I don't wan to relive their deaths, but sometimes I have to, like in my dreams, but I think going to the circus one more time might help me, I can say hello to my old friends" He answered.

"Really?" Bruce asked. "Well, the show's on Friday, and I got three tickets, one for me, one for my date and one for you" He searched through his pocket and then picked up two clear red circus tickets. "Here, take them, invite that girl Alfred told me about, what was her name again?"

"Kori" Dick replied. "But I'm not sure she even wants to talk to me, I kind of let my anger against you out on her"

"What?" Bruce asked. "Dick, you know how girls are, they get really upset about those things!"

"I know" Dick answered. "But I apologized like a thousand times and I send her roses, I just hope that's enough. One thing though, I swear I saw her staring at me at gym class today"

"Maybe you had something in your face?" Bruce suggested joking and Dick gave him a playful glare.

"Not funny!" He replied and Bruce messed up his spiky hair. "Watch the hair Bruce!" He said and Bruce smiled.

"How about, you and I go to the gym and practice fence?" He asked. Dick just looked at him. Bruce actually wanted them to do something together? He basically hadn't done that since after the first year Dick lived at Wayne Manor!

"Sure" He answered. "And I'll promise I'll go easy on you"

"You go easy on me?" Bruce asked. "We'll just see about that!" Dick grinned. Not just for the fact that Bruce had just "threatened" him, but that Bruce actually was acting like a father for once.

* * *

**Sorry if it' been long to this update, butI've been sick and haven't been able to write. **

**Please review!**


End file.
